patrickortizictportofoliofandomcom-20200214-history
Content Based Websites
Radioisotopes: Open book trivia * ICT used: Iowa Department of Public Health Webpage * Hyperlink: '''Major Uses of Radioisotopes https://www.idph.state.ia.us/eh/common/pdf/radiological_health/radioisotopes.pdf * '''Stage/subject: Stage 6 Chemistry * Syllabus topic: '''9.2 Production of materials '''This ICT activity is designed for HSC level chemistry. It will turn the classroom into a trivia room, where students will refer to the website in order to answer questions. Although led by the teacher, this activity allows a great deal of student engagement, with each student referring to their own personal smart device or computer and using it to be involved in the game. Students who perform well in the game will be rewarded. According to the Chemistry syllabus, section 9.2.5.2.5, students are to identify two radioisotopes (one used in medicine and one used industrially) and describe its use in the field. Using this ICT activity, students will identify a number of radioisotopes, both medical and industrial. First, the teacher is to send the above link to all students so that they may have access to the information. The teacher will then inform students that the activity is a trivia game where the teacher will name a radioisotope and one student should declare: # Wether the radioisotope is used in medicine or in industry AND # How the radioisotope is used. The student who answers correctly is awarded a point. The students with the most points by the end of the game wins a prize (e.g. a bag of lollies, or something similar). However, there are rules. They are: * Only one student may answer the question. The first student to raise their hand is entitled to answer. * Students must not use the search function. They must find the information manually. * Whilst a student is answering, he must make direct eye contact with the teacher or he/she forfeits the point. In this sense, students must not only find the correct information but also learn and memorise it - They can't just raise their hand then read off the webpage. * If a student gives an incorrect answer or takes too long to answer, he/she loses a point. This is to discourage students putting up their hand without knowing the answer. The teacher should allow the game to last about 10 minutes. It is a fun way for students to understand the multiple uses for radioisotopes. The homework for the task is to find one medical and one industrial radioisotope from the list and research it in a little more detail. Syllabus outcomes and content * 9.2.5.2.5 - identify one use of a named radioisotope: ** In medicine ** In industry Building Models of Atoms * ICT used: Chem 4 Kids Webpage * Hyperlink: '''Atoms are building blocks http://www.chem4kids.com/files/atom_structure.html * '''Stage/subject: Stage 5 (The Chemical World) * Syllabus topic: '''CW1a. Identify that all matter is made of atoms which are composed of protons, neutrons and electrons '''This ICT activity is designed for stage 5 '''to teach students about the structure of the atom. This activity follows on from students learning how all matter in the universe is made up of atoms. Students will be given the link to the webpage in which they must read over with their peers. They will also be given the following: * A few ping pong balls, in two different colour * A few marbles * Blu-tac * A4 sheet of paper Using their materials and the information in the webpage, students are to create a model of the atom, based off their own understanding. The model should be stuck down to the A4 sheet using blu-tac and should include a nucleus, shell and correct ratios. The model is only expected to be 2D. This activity is completely student-based and therefore, allows for a great deal of student engagement. However, there is potential for students to get sidetracked. The teacher must walk around the classroom to supervise and ensure all students stay on-task. The teacher should also provide assistance for any students who may be struggling. Peer interaction is encouraged. Syllabus outcomes and content * CW1a. Identify that all matter is made of atoms which are composed of protons, neutrons and electrons * WS6. Students conduct investigations by: ** a. individually and collaboratively using appropriate investigation methods, including fieldwork and laboratory experimentation, to collect reliable data ** b. safely constructing, assembling and manipulating identified equipment The Goldilocks Condition - Which Planets Can Sustain Life? * '''ICT used: Big History Project Webpage * Hyperlink: '''Big History Project Chapter 2 - Our solar system and Earth https://www.bighistoryproject.com/chapters/2#the-biosphere * '''Stage/subject: Stage 6 Biology * Syllabus topic: '''8.4 Life on Earth '''This ICT activity is designed for preliminary level Biology and is a short, fun exercise for students to complete before beginning syllabus topic 8.4. In topic 8.4, students learn about how life on Earth began. Students will learn how organic molecules formed, how the first organism came to be and the requirements needed for life. This activity will help students to understand why Earth was the only planet in the solar system to allow all this to happen. Students will be handed the following worksheet which they will be asked to complete: * The Goldilocks Condition After receiving the sheet, students are to access the website and scroll down to about half way where 'Goldilocks Condition'. Here, they can click on little boxes of different planets (as well as the sun and pluto) and find out a little bit of information about each planet. They are to use this information to answer the worksheet. Much of the knowledge of this activity is already assumed and thus, the activity serves only as a little revision as well as a fun way to prepare and reflect on the upcoming topic. It allows students to engage themselves in their own personal devices as well as collaborate with their peers. This activity should take 15 minutes, maximum. This activity will lead into learning about the Miller and Urey experiment and how the original organic molecules came to form in the Earth's ideal environment Syllabus outcomes and content * 8.4.1.2.3 Describe two scientific theories relating to the evolution of the chemicals of life and discuss their significance in understanding the origin of life. * 8.4.1.2.4 Discuss the significance of the Urey and Miller experiments in the debate on the composition of the primitive atmosphere * P12. Discusses the validity and reliability of data gathered from first-hand investigations and secondary sources Aboriginal Land Care * ICT used: Creative Spirits Webpage * Hyperlink: '''Aboriginal Land Care http://www.creativespirits.info/aboriginalculture/land/aboriginal-land-care * '''Stage/subject: Stage 4 (Earth and Space) * Syllabus topic: '''ES4. Science understanding influences the development of practices in areas of human activity such as industry, agriculture and marine and terrestrial resource management. * '''Assessment type: '''Summative '''This ICT activity is designed for stage 4 Earth and space and is an example of ATSI Science. This is a take-home summative assessment task. Students are expected to write a report and will be graded based on content, literacy, structure and cultural sensitivity. Students will be given the assessment task as well as the content webpage. Using the information and videos they find on the given page, as well as other secondary sources, they are to write a 500 word summary, explaining how the Aboriginal peoples' understanding of the land helped them to manage their resources. Although this activity is less engaging then other ICT activities listed', it is important every so often to allow students to do traditional assignments'. This activity will also help hone their skills at analysing and using secondary sources. An appropriate bibliography is required. Syllabus outcomes and content * ES4d. Research how Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander peoples' knowledge is being used in decisions to care for country and place, eg terrestrial and aquatic resource management * WS5.1 Students identify data to be collected in an investigation by: ** a. identifying the purpose of an investigation ** b. proposing the type of information and data that needs to be collected in a range of investigation types, including first-hand and secondary sourcea ** c. locating possible sources of data and information, including secondary sources, relevant to the investigation * WS7.1 Students process data and information by: ** a. summarising data from students' own investigations and secondary source ** d. accessing information from a range of sources, including using digital technologies * WS9 Students communicate by: ** a. presenting ideas, findings and solutions to problems using scientific language and representations using digital technologies as appropriate (ACSIS133, ACSIS148) ** b. using appropriate text types in presentations, including a discussion, explanation, exposition, procedure and recount ** c. using a recognised method to acknowledge sources of data and information Mendelian Inheritance and Family Trees * ICT used: The Centrum voor Medische Genetica (CMG) Webpage * Hyperlink: '''Inheritance http://www.brusselsgenetics.be/p_397.htm#top * '''Stage/subject: Stage 6 Biology * Syllabus topic: '''9.3 The Blueprint of Life '''This ICT activity is designed for HSC level biology. It follows up a lesson on Gregor Mendel's experiments and explanations of inheritance. This activity is based on student activity and because it is 1-to1 ICT devices per student, it allows complete engagement of all involved. This activity is to be used as a formative assessment for teachers to assess and reflect on their ability to teach inheritance. The purpose of the activity is for students to create an inheritance family tree to trace a certain trait back through their own ancestors. They will refer to the information on the webpage as well as the very famous family tree of Queen Victoria. This family tree is known in many circles for tracing the inheritance nature of haemophilia through the royal family. Using Queen Victoria's family tree as a guide, students are to create a family tree of their own, following a certain simple trait that they express (eg. eye colour, hair colour, skin colour). Students are to trace back to at least their great grand parents. In the case that certain generations are not known to the student, the student may make up their decedents. Syllabus outcomes and content * 9.3.2.2.6 explain the relationship between dominant and recessive alleles and phenotype using examples * 9.3.2.3.1 perform an investigation to construct pedigrees or family trees, trace the inheritance of selected characteristics and discuss their current use * H14.1 analyse information to: ** d. predict outcomes and generate plausible explanations related to the observations ** f. use models, including mathematical ones, to explain phenomena and/or make predictions